


snapshots

by FarFromNever



Series: The Sun and the Moon [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: I'm kakanaru trash, M/M, no particular order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromNever/pseuds/FarFromNever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>their life was a collection of snapshots —- kakanaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	snapshots

// hurt //

“If you hurt him, I'll beat you to death,” Tsunade whispers, glaring at him for good measure. 

// whiskers //

“These make you look like a cat,” he tells him, tracing the whisker marks on the blond's cheeks.

// dimple //

If forced to choose his favorite feature on Kakashi's face, Naruto would have to choose the dimple that only came out in genuine smiles. 

// curse //

When he receives Naruto's bloody hitai-ate, Kakashi can't help wishing that there was a curse placed on him so least that way he'd know it wasn't his fault everyone he loved died. 

// weeks //

After Iruka found out that Kakashi and Naruto were dating, it took weeks before Kakashi could be in the same room with him without insisting that the other man keep his hands and weapons in plain sight. 

// calendar //

Naruto is determined to fill Kakashi's calendar with more non depressing anniversaries and damn it, he will succeed by the end of the year. 

// compromising //

Naruto feels guilty for scarring the new Anbu agent, but in their defense, the position they had been found in wasn't completely compromising unless you saw it from a certain angle. 

// hands //

The hands of a shinobi are trained to kill, to hurt, and yet Kakashi can't help feeling a sense of pride whenever his hands slide over Naruto's skin, gentle as can be. 

// spotted //

After Naruto had been caught streaking through the village, it wasn't a surprise when Hyuuga Hinata was spotted with a bloody nose, but it was quite a shock for some to see Hatake Kakashi with blood seeping through his mask. 

// genius //

All of his life, he'd been labeled a genius but for the life of him, Kakashi can't explain why his heart races every time he sees a familiar head of spiky blond hair.

// juxtaposition // 

Kakashi-sensei and Naruto, Sai decides, create an interesting juxtaposition; one is all hard, pale rigidity, the other is tanned, colorful fluidity and yet it works. 

// investment //

The best investment he'd ever made was in a pair of earplugs, he decides as Naruto starts snoring. 

// ghosts //

He knows Naruto hates how he's always chasing ghosts, he hates it himself, but he can't seem to let them go. 

// detached //

Naruto isn't a fool- he knows just how detached Kakashi-sensei could be, how he always keeps people just at arms length-but he isn't so resigned to facts that he’ll allow the man to be detached with him. 

// springtime //

Kakashi decides that if Gai kept on spouting his “Springtime of Youth” crap, he would find himself on the receiving end of his Chidori. 

// miracle //

Naruto believes that it's nothing short of a miracle that he's loved by Kakashi; Kakashi thinks that Naruto himself is a miracle. 

// rain //

Naruto decides he quite likes the rain as he traces the name on the gravestone in front of him; the way it conceals his tears and washes the dirt off of Kakashi's grave is a wondrous thing. 

// after //

After Pein's invasion, no one questions how protective Naruto is of Kakashi, but some do question why he glares at anyone who so much as smiles at the man. 

// asleep //

When Sakura comes in through the open window and sees Naruto fast asleep on the bed, wearing a long sleeve with an attached mask and clutching a familiar flak jacket, she smiles fondly before leaving. 

// weird //

“You're kinda weird, Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto slurs, knocking back another cup of sake, “but I like it.”

// envision //

When Kakashi had envisioned proposing to Naruto, he hadn't pictured doing it half-asleep and not even holding the ring, but he really should've known better than to try to perfectly plan out something involving Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Ninja.

// quiet //

Everyone in Konoha knows that Naruto is far from quiet but their new neighbors discover just how loud he can be. 

// hysteric //

When they tell him that Kakashi is dead, Naruto opens his mouth to tell them to stop lying, to scream, but all that comes out is hysteric laughter. 

// tirade //

Every time Naruto begins one of his tirades, Kakashi feels a rush of empathy towards Minato-sensei. 

// before //

“Oi, there's no way you're seeing Kakashi-sensei's face before I do,” Kakashi hears Naruto yell as a kunai knocks away the hand reaching for his face. 

// home //

Home, for Naruto, isn't a place anymore- it's a person. 

// learn //

It's funny how sometimes the teacher learns more from the student. 

// stupid //

“You're” kiss on the cheek “so” kiss on the forehead “unbelievably” kiss on the scar over his left eye “stupid!”

// ramen //

“You know I love you almost as much as I love ramen, but those stupid porn books have to go.”

// believe //

Kakashi never thought of himself as being a particularly religious person but over and over again, he finds himself believing in Naruto the way some believe in their gods. 

// catch //

As Kakashi catches Naruto, he can't help but wonder when this had become so common for them.

// now //

One of the most important things that Naruto has taught him was that he couldn't always live in the past; all he had was now. 

// leave //

“Don't you dare leave me,” Naruto growled and in it was "I need you" and "everyone left" and "I will drag you back if I have to." 

// string //

The second the red string was tied around the little fingers of Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi, the gods started placing bets on how long it would take them to get together and who would confess first.


End file.
